Stackable inter-engaging bricks for building mortarless walls or the like are known in the art. Wall building blocks which may be stacked and interlocked without being held together by a binding agent such as mortar are known. One such block has a top face which comprises a tongue element and a bottom face which comprise a mortise element. Both elements are configured in such way that when like blocks are stacked, the bottom face of a block engages with the top face of a like block disposed below while the top face of the block engages with the bottom face of an above-disposed block. An example of such blocks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,995 (Bouchard et al).
Most commonly, the first step in building mortarless walls is the installation of a starter element to a structure (by screws, nails, or other fasteners) into a predetermined position (usually, it is a horizontal position). The starter element is a very important starting base for a lowest row or course of bricks. Typically the starter element is a longitudinally extending slightly modified metal angle or L-beam. Sometimes the first row is made of specially designed base or foot bricks that are simply placed on a base made of wood, metal or concrete on which the base or foot brick is settled.
Such elements are heavy, are difficult to cut to the desired length and are costly to install.
Thus, there is a need to develop a starter element for stackable inter-engaging bricks which is lightweight, cheap, can be easy installed and allows quick and effective brick stacking onto it.